The reach achieved by conventional loaders is normally limited due to the construction and arrangement of the lift arms and associated tilt linkages employed thereon. Attempts to increase such reach by increasing the overall length of the lift arms has created obvious problems relating to work capabilities and stabilization of the vehicle. Further attempts to modify conventional lift arms and tilt linkages have resulted in complex apparatus, the costs of which are prohibited and which do not always assure the operating desiderata intended.